


Unfinished Projects

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Padma can't sleep without Luna by her side, but her girlfriend is busy working on a project.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Padma Patil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Unfinished Projects

When Padma awakes in the middle of the night, she immediately notices Luna's absence. Pulling her dressing gown tightly around her, she pads out into the living room. There, her girlfriend hunches over a large flag. 

"Lu?" Padma says, barely suppressing a yawn. "You coming to bed soon?" 

"Presently, yes," Luna replies in her usual airy way. "I'd just like to finish my banner first. I want it to be ready for the match tomorrow." 

Padma walks over and smiles at the likeness of Ginny Weasley's face that Luna has painstakingly painted onto the material. "It looks wonderful already." 

"I suppose it captures Ginny's face rather well, but I can't help but feel as though it is missing something," Luna says, chewing on the end of her paintbrush. After a moment, she brightens. "I know! It needs a harpy in the background."

"A harpy?" Padma frowns. Ever logical, she tries to calculate how long that might take to draw and paint. "But—won't that take you most of the night?" So much for the "presently" she had been promised. 

"If that's what it takes," Luna shrugs unconcernedly, "I'll do it." 

Padma shakes her head, but she can't keep the fond expression off her face. Luna's love for her friends is beautiful. Most people would just go to the match and cheer on their friends, but Luna is making a whole banner to show her support, too. 

"I'll make us some tea, then," Padma decides. Minutes later, she returns with two steaming cups, one of which she places carefully next to Luna. Her girlfriend has already drawn part of the harpy's head, and Padma admires it before taking a sip of tea. 

Silence falls as Luna meticulously sketches out the rest of the Holyhead Harpies mascot, but it isn't unpleasant. Padma enjoys the warmth of her tea as she watches Luna get lost in an activity she loves. 

"You needn't stay up with me, Padma," Luna says suddenly. Her pale grey eyes, when they land on Padma, appear to be full of worry. "I know you're probably exhausted."

"No, I want to," Padma rushes to say. "Watching you work, it's...it's so comforting. Peaceful, even." 

Her girlfriend beams. "That's very sweet of you to say." Padma yawns, and Luna reaches over to place a hand on her knee. "But please don't deprive yourself of sleep."

"It's just…" Padma feels very silly admitting this, but knowing that Luna won't laugh at her prompts her to continue. "I'm not sure I'll be able to fall asleep if you're not there." 

"Oh!" Luna looks over at her again, eyes wider than usual. "I suppose I could finish this in the morning, then."

"No, don't stop on my account, Lu," Padma protests. 

Luna does laugh at that, and the sound makes Padma's heart flutter. "It's no trouble, Padma. I'm rather tired myself anyway." 

She quickly rolls up the flag with a wave of her wand. After a moment, she cleans her paintbrush with magic, too. 

"Are you excited for the match tomorrow?" Padma asks as they make their way to the bedroom. 

"Oh, yes," Luna says happily. "I can't wait to see Ginny. She's always so easy to spot, you know. That red hair is so distinctive…"

Padma smiles as Luna continues to list Ginny's noteworthy qualities. It's just like her to find all the good in people, and Padma knows that she is so lucky to have found such a kind, loving partner.


End file.
